A New Life, A Second Chance
by NyteStalker
Summary: Wesker an Evil Traitor. Heart of Ice and Unforgiving Soul. What Happens When He Falls in Love With his Rivals Sister and Makes a Choice That Will Change His Life Forever for better or worse. Wesker X Claire. updated chapt 11 is up R
1. A Fated Meeting

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Resident Evil or anything in this story, special thanks to my friend Kim, Kat, Ryan, and to my favorite authors Liquid, Anthony 1989, Wesker Chick, Sara A. Wesker, Sylphstarwind and Evil Fang for the inspiration to keep on keeping on.

Wesker quickly ran down the corridors searching each door he passed. He knew the sample was here somewhere. His Intel was top of the line, after all why would Jesus Rodriguez lie to him. After about another 5 doors something caught his eye, it was a bright neon sign that said "Sample this way" with an arrow pointing to the door next to it. Wesker quickly walked through the door and found himself in a laboratory with a bunch of vials and syringes lying around. After a quick rummage through everything he found what he was looking for, and just like everything else it was in the last place he looked. He turned and tried to open the door but was interrupted by a cut scene.

"The self destruct system has been activated" an automated voice said again and again and again!

Wesker walked out the door and ran to the nearest stair case running down the stairs when the annoying cut scene cam again, but this time it was a beeping sound. Wesker pulled out a radio similar to the one Ada had in RE4.

"Hello?"

"Hello this is Governor Swachinager and I'm calling to remind you to vote yes on Proposition Ruin California. Don't listen to What the Police or Firemen say they're only there to protect you."

With that the Governor hung up and Wesker just stood there dumfounded after all he was in Maine. He realized that the self destruct sequence was still active. He gathered his bearings and continued to run down the stairs until he reached the bottom floor. He exited the stair case via door and ran across the room to the exit but when he tries to open the door it wouldn't open. Apparently he didn't have the required key to open the plain glass door. He decided It would be easier to bash through the door than find the key and charged full speed and force at the door hitting it and bouncing off the glass.

"What kind of fucking glass is this, supper plexy glass?"

He ran back up the stairs and searched each room again until he found a key, in the last place he looked again. He ran back down stairs and unlocked the door and as soon as he did the countdown initiated leaving him with 30 minutes to escape. Wesker walked outside and pulled out his car keys. He got in his car, a black dodge viper, and sped off to his house.

Clair Redfield walked through the park. It was late, or early to be more accurate, either way it was 1 in the morning but she was restless and needed to get out. Besides she had survived two zombie outbreaks what did she have to fear? As she walk she heard footsteps behind her and she turned to find two men with knives following her. As they started to run towards her she quickly turned and ran away 

from them running towards the street. As soon as she had reached the street they caught up to her and grabbed her holding her wrist and neck.

"Hey babe why you running? We just wana have a little fun." One of the thugs said, Clair looked at him he was in his late 20's about 5"9' and medium build. He took his knife and started to rub the flat side against her cheek.

"Go ahead and scream no one can hear you here but it will turn me on even more babe."

This time it was the second of the two who spoke but Clair couldn't see him due to him holding her wrist from behind. Clair tried to free her hands but to no avail. The first of the two smiled as his hand started to lower from her face. All the while Clair cursing herself for not bringing a weapon of some kind. As the first thugs reached for her chest a set of dim lights began to glow in the distance and were rapidly growing brighter.

Wesker slowed down as he saw three people on the side of the road in the distance, two men and a female. The men had the female surrounded and he could make out the glint of a knife. As he closed the gap between them he decided it wouldn't hurt to help the girl out this one time and he parked the car on the curb across the street. He stepped out into the shade of the night.

"What do you think you're doing you filthy scum?" He said in his icy calm voice.

The man standing in front of the women turned and flashed his knife at Wesker.

"Get lost if you don't wana die."

Wesker laughed at the thought of this low life even touching him. It repulsed him as much as it humored him. While Wesker was laughing, the man charged him but Wesker moved to the side tripping the man face first into the hood of his car. As soon as the guy hit the floor Wesker picked him up before throwing him back out to the middle of the street.

"Pathetic, you're not even worth the time it's going take me to buffer out that scratch on my car now."

The second man looked at Wesker then at the other thug before running away. The first guy slowly got up and followed the second guy but turned around after he passed Clair.

"You're gonna pay, both of you, I'll make you pay!" He yelled at Wesker before running off.

Wesker tuned walking to the driver side door.

"Wait what's your name? I mean you just saved me from being rapped and probably killed."

Wesker looked up at the girl; he hadn't even looked at her since he got out of the car. Now that he was close even in the night he could see her like it was day. He turned and looked at her, it took him a moment to realize that it was Clair Redfield; she had grown in the seven years since Rockford Island.

"Well well well my luck seems to be taking a good turn, Redfield how is your dear brother?"

That's all for now please read and review even if it is negative and if you want to see any characters make an appearance just say who just not Leon…ok fine Leon too.


	2. Play Time

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Resident Evil or anything in this story, thanks to my favorite authors and to my friends for inspiration.

Clair stared at her would be rescuer. Could he really be Wesker? No it didn't make scenes Wesker would never help a stranger let alone her.

"What's the matter Redfield cat got your tongue?"

Clair knew she was no match for Wesker even with a weapon or gun. She tried to talk but her voice wasn't responding to her commands. She tries but still remained voiceless. She tried just to scream but no sound came out.

"It's not nice to ignore people like that, especially when being asked a question." Wesker said as he stepped out into the light from the nearby streetlight.

Clair tried again to speak but no such luck. Clair tried again with every inch of her will power to just get a few word out, just a few simple words.

"We…Wesker…what d… do you… want?"

Clair was shocked at how terrified her voice sounded. Each word was dripping with a terror she had never felt before.

"What's the matter Redfield scared that big bad Wesker is going to hurt you!?" Wesker couldn't help but laugh and an evil grin crossing his face. His mood was definitely brighter than it was earlier.

Wesker started to walk over to where Clair was but for each step he took towards her she stepped back. He couldn't help but to laugh, soon it would be over she would have no place left to run to, she would be up against a wall. He loved the thought of trapping Clair and taking what little hope she has left and destroying it all at once. Wesker continued his slow advance against Clair making her fell more and more like a helpless puppy, all the while Wesker was laughing. Wesker could almost reach out and grab her when he stopped his advance.

"Redfield your dear brother will pay for everything he has cost me, and you my dear are the ticket to his fall."

Wesker laughed he was really enjoying himself now. He stared to reach for her first running his hands through a few strands of her hair. With each movement Wesker made Clair flinched in fear, making a tiny whimpering sound each time. Wesker reached and grabbed Clair by the shoulder pushing her into the wall. He looked in to her eyes and saw terror but there was something else in her eyes something he couldn't quite place. They stood there just staring at one another.

"Clair where are you!?"

Wesker broke eye contact; he could never forget that voice of his rival. Wesker smiled pushing Clair away from him into the wall. He turned around and started to walk towards his car. But before he was too far he turned again facing Clair.

"Redfield don't think this is over, luckily for you I have more pressing matters than to play with you and your dear brother, until next time."

With that Wesker turned around and walked back to his car got in and drove off.

Clair didn't move even after Wesker had left, she was still paralyzed with fear. Chris found her almost immediately after Wesker had left as soon as he had touched her he collapsed into tears.

"Clair what's the matter, what happened?" Chris asked as she fell into his arms sobbing.

That's all for now please read and reviews even if it is negative and if you want to see any characters make an appearance just say who just not Leon…ok fine Leon too.


	3. The Betrayed, The Betrayer

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or anything that may be recognizable. Special thanks to my friend DJ for helping when I was stuck, and to Chaed, MariFM whom have reviewed, my favorite authors and my friends for what they do.

Wesker walked out of the shower. After he had left Clair he went home and fell asleep, dreaming the sweet dream of tormenting Chris Redfield. After getting dressed he decided to go out to breakfast at a local diner. He walked out to his car and got in driving to fill his stomach. At one of the red lights he saw an advertisement on a glass store for the same type of looking glass as the one he ran into in the lab.

"So that's where they get it from!"

Wesker pulled up to the curb and go out of the car locking it behind him and walked into the shop. He walked through a few isles before he found the glass he was looking for, Uber Glass was what the tag called it and it made sense since he the great Albert Wesker couldn't break through it. After a quick talk with the clerk he left to continue his journey to the diner.

As Wesker got back into his car he couldn't help but to think back to Clair. He wondered what would have happened if Chris hadn't come when he did? He smiled at the thought of, and drove off today seem like it was going to be a good day.

When Wesker arrived at the diner it was fairly empty with the exception of a few employees and a couple of the regulars. He walked in towards the back and sat in an empty booth, his back facing the entrance.

"I had a feeling you would be here. "

Wesker didn't even bother to turn around he recognized Ada's voice right away even though he hadn't seen her since the Spain mission, she had left him high and dry.

"What do you want Ada? H.C.F. not paying you enough for keeping the plagas sample from me?"

Ada didn't respond but instead sat across from Wesker. He knew that she wouldn't talk unless she wanted to… or he made her by force but decided he didn't want to make any unnecessary commotion besides he was still hungry. He would wait for her to answer after all she had come to him so thusly she wanted or needed something that he could offer. As they waited a waitress came and took their drinks and orders.

"Wesker the corporation doesn't trust you. They are going to have you under constant surveillance starting soon; if I was you I would watch my moves carefully. "

Wesker didn't bother to respond he had expected that H.C.F. would try something like this but they were already too late to stop him, his plan was set and the bait was biting. The only thing that Wesker 

couldn't figure out was Ada, what was her motive, what did she have to gain by helping him after she had betrayed him.

"What do you get out of this? Why help me after you betrayed me?"

Ada smiled.

"You have your plans and I have mine, and at the moment I think you will benefit me more than H.C.F. Besides you still need the plagas sample do you not?"

Wesker didn't bother to respond, she knew he needed the sample, thus was the reason why she was offering it to him. He knew that she would betray him again if she felt another opportunity was better suited to help her get what she wanted, but he was fine with it. After all it wasn't like she was out to stop him, they both required something from the other and neither would come cheaply, and even still he was prepared just in case. This was the way they were after all, neither caring what the other thought or did as long as they got what they wanted. That's why he didn't care that he had let Leon live or that Krouser had died, in the end they both served their purposes and to him that was all that mattered.

"What do you need to acquire the sample from H.C.F.?"

"The usual, a few minor things here and there, nothing you can't handle, unfortunately H.C.F. wants me to acquire a sample of the T-Veronica Virus that you obtained from the Leonardo Di Caprio look alike, of course without your knowledge of the affair. So if I go back empty handed they will know that we have made some sort of contact."

"Naturally. A sample is in the lab case 5, code 37174 go and get it when you are ready."

Wesker smiled. Today was going to be a good day.

Clair awoke still somewhat worn-out from her rough night. As she clambered out of bed she heard Chris talking to someone else.

"- I know but I'm worried about her. After all it was WESKER, and he saved her, you know as well as I do that he wouldn't have done that without a reason. He is planning something and Clair is a part of it."

"Chris, I understand I care for Clair too but she is stronger than almost anyone else her age, and to top it off she did survive two Virus out breaks. She can handle it just trust her."

Clair recognized Jill's voice right away. She really wasn't surprised that Jill had come. Chris and Jill had been close even though they had gone through a divorce. While Chris and Jill were married Clair had found a great friend in her sister-in-law and knew that she could always count on Jill to come through if Chris couldn't. Clair quickly changed and went down stairs.

"Hey there Clair, how you holding up?"

Clair looked over to Jill and smiled letting her know that everything was alright. Clair knew that Jill was asking to make Chris feel better. She looked over to her brother and immediately noticed how red his eyes were. He must have been up all night worrying about her.

"I'm fine now, how about you Jill?"

"Never better, but your brother on the other hand is a complete wreck."

"No kidding he looks like he just worked 2 shifts at work."

Clair sat next to Jill and notice Jill's look of concern for Chris. Clair couldn't help but wonder why they had gotten a divorce, even though it was obvious that they still cared for each other. Clair remembered one time the tree of them had gone out and they had a lot of fun. She missed those times when she didn't feel awards choosing between her brother and her best friend when they did argue.

"Chris get some sleep I'll keep Clair company. I promise nothing will happen besides, Mr. Macho you only will be upstairs."

"No I'm –"

"Chris go. I'm fine and besides Jill is a better body guard than you are."

Clair was worried about him he seemed to be handling this worse than she was, but she couldn't really blame him either Wesker was bad news and the fact that they had met was bad enough to worry any of the ex-STARS members. She knew that things were going to be different now that this had happened, why did it have to be her, why did all of this have to happen. She knew that her day was going to be bad right away.

Please Read and Review, even if it is negative and if you want to see any characters make an appearance just say who and I will try my bestest to fit them in. I look forwards to your Reviews.


	4. ready,aim, FIRE

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or anything that may be recognizable. Special thanks to meganXmonster, MariFM, and Black Foxx15 and to my favorite authors for their awesomeness.

Wesker walked out of the dinner his stomach full of pancakes, eggs and bacon. Ada had left shortly before him, making him pay for he as well, he swore then and there if she betrayed him again he would do worse than any force imaginable to her. He got in his car and drove to his house. As he drove he noticed a few BMWs following him, he guessed that they were the "surveillance team" H.C.F. sent to watch him. He hit the gas harder using his superhuman sight and reflexes to weave in and out of cars. To most cars he past he was just a black blur. He looked back for a split second and found that all of the cars that were following him were now gone. He figured he had a few minutes when he gets home to "welcome his guest" properly; after all they did work for the same company. As he pulled in to his driveway he jumped out of the car quickly dashing into the house. He quickly searched though his desk grabbing the sample and his silenced pistol just in case. he walked back to his front door where three BMWs awaited him. He smiled and waved at them letting them know that he knew who they were. As soon as they figured this out 6 fully armed men rushed out if the cars and aimed at Wesker.

"Albert Wesker you are to come with us, and bring a sample of the Veronica-T Virus or forfeit your life."

Wesker gazed at the man he obviously knew that Wesker wasn't going to just hand over the sample, so there must be more than what the naked eye could see. As Wesker took a look around the surrounding area the leader of the armed force was growing impatient.

"Wesker, you have 5 seconds to comply either come with us and hand over the sample or I take it from you cold dead hands."

Wesker gazed back at the leader and smiled.

"You want the sample here it is, but first you have to kill Me." he said as he pulled out his pistol shooting the leader in the face before diving back indoors. He barely managed to get inside before a barrage of bullets, from silenced MP5s and P90s, came whizzing through the door. He tipped over a table and shoot out the nearby window hitting two of the guys in their chests, but their bullet proof vest absorbed the impact.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." He shot a few more times hitting his marks this time one of the guys fell a bullet hole in his neck. Just as Wesker ducked back down a bullet hit the wall where his head had been a second before. He moved to the other side of the room continuing shooting stopping only to reload or to dodge the bullets that came close to him. As they exchanged fire a grenade came flying though the window. Wesker dived under a table flipping it to protect him from the shrapnel. The grenade detonated sending shrapnel everywhere. Wesker felt a sharp pain in his chest, a small piece of metal had penetrated the table into his chest. He crawled to the window trying to ignore the sharp pain. He pulled himself up shooting a few more rounds before another grenade came in on the other side of the room. Once again Wesker dived next to the table. This time when the grenade detonated, there was no shrapnel but instead an insane heat emitting flames across the room. Wesker realized that it was pointless to stay here anymore he had to go otherwise the flames will consume everything including him. He crawled to the stairs and started to climb the stairway slowly but the pain in his chest was slowing him down. His vision began to blur and he realized that the wound must be worst than he originally had thought. He reached the top of the stairs when his vision began to darken. He continued to crawl down the hall with each passing second his vision 

becoming darker. As he reached the end of the hall his vision faded and he lost consciousness, fading in to the black.

Clair and Jill decided to go out to get something to eat and maybe a cup of coffee. Jill was driving her silver Honda Civic and Clair was texting Rebecca Chambers to see if she wanted to join the two females. As they closed in on Rebecca's and Billy Coen's house she came out followed by Billy. Billy Coen had been given a full pardon of his "crimes" after the umbrella corporation had fallen. The two crawled into the back of the car.

"Hiya Becca, Billy how have the two of you been?"

"Hey we've been pretty good how about you two?"

"Hey is that smoke!?" Billy pointed out to the smoke that was appearing at the top of a small hill. Jill wasted no time she hit the gas accelerating up the hill. She sped past red lights and stop signs like they were not even there. After a couple of minutes they arrived at the burning house. The first thing that they did was of course call the fire department. Billy and Clair were the first to get out of the car Jill parked the car and Rebecca was on the phone.

"I'm going to go make sure that no one is in there." Billy said as he was already running into the burning house. Clair and Jill looked for something to help put out the fire but the best thing they had was a garden hose. They each grabbed a hose from the surrounding houses and doused as much water as they could over anything that they could. While they were trying to handle the fire Rebecca was trying to figure out the address to the street they were on but she really had no clue where they were. Billy cleared the first couple of rooms in a few moments quickly heading upstairs. As he climbed the steps he became vaguely aware that there had been spent bullet casings on the ground both inside the house and outside, so he figured that this was no accident. When he reached the top of the steps he was greeted with a huge heat wave. He knew he couldn't last too much longer in this heat and would have to get out soon before the house collapsed on its self. He took a quick look down the hall and saw a blond man passed out on the floor. He ran over to the man and tried to pick him up when he realized the man had a deep wound to his chest. He carefully picked him up and started walking back down the stairs with the extra load. He made it to the bottom of the stairs and was closing in on the door when the gas lines to the house blew up causing him to fall to the ground. He got back up dragging the man to the out the door. As soon as he was out he called to Rebecca to help the wounded man.

Clair was still trying to "suppress" the fire with the garden hose when Billy came back out of the house with a wounded man. She turned to look at them and right away she realized who the man was Wesker.

"Jill, Rebecca its Wesker!"As soon as she said Wesker's name both women turned to Billy and Wesker. Billy looked back and forth between the women and Wesker; all three women had a look of shock confusion and hatred. He had heard of Weskers betrayal of the S.T.A.R.S. and he just couldn't believe that he had just saved that man's life. The tree women walked over to the unconscious Wesker; Clair and Jill just stared at him Rebecca was checking his wound.

"His wounds are pretty bad, I think he may have a punchered lung and will most likely wake up with a concussion."

"Who cares let's just kill him and get it over with."

Billy looked over to Jill after she said that, all the time he had known her she had never been so dark. He knew that Wesker deserved everything that came to him but Billy just couldn't watch someone just get killed without fighting back.

"No don't kill him, leave him alive we'll take him, he may have some information that is if he lives to see tomorrow."

Billy was glad that Clair had stepped in when she did, he really didn't want to see anyone die in front of him ever again but he could also looks of concern on the other women faces.

"Let's go, put him in the back seat."

Sorry that it took me long to update, Finals are EvIl. Please Read and Review, even if it is negative and if you want to see any characters make an appearance just say who. May take a while for next update summer job WOOT WOOT!


	5. Karma

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own resident evil or anything that may be recognizable. Special thanks to meganXmonster, Black Foxx15, MariFM, crystalballz and my idiot friends for the inspiration and determination to keep going on.

Wesker awoke in pain his chest burning and slightly dizzy. As he tried to move a sharp pain ran up his body and he froze with pain. After he was able to move again he realize that he was chained down to the bed and 300 lbs of weights chained to each limb. Normally this would have not even been a problem but because of his wounds he was unable to break his bonds. He swore who ever had kidnapped him would pay dearly. After about what he guessed was 2 hours of him going in and out of consciousness he heard two people whispering to each other on the other side of a door on the far side of the room. He couldn't make out what the voices where saying but could tell that one was a male and the other was a female. As Wesker laid there fading in and out of consciousness the door crept open. He tried to focus on the lone figure in the door way but to no avail his eyes darkened even in the already dimmed lighting of the room. After a few moments the shadowy shape moved in towards him stopping next to him. He remained silent and motionless swearing that he would make his kidnappers pay dearly, after a moment he felt soft cool hands placed against his chest. The hands started to work at the bandages taking them off with ease and with care. After the bandages where off his sight began to comeback slowly but his vision was still blurred. He could tell that the person was a woman from the shape of the body. He could fell her hands working on his wounds reapplying bandages slowly as not to disturb his already disturbed 'rest'. His vision finally was back to normal just before the woman was done, and who he saw was the one and only Rebecca Chambers. Having seen who had kidnapped him his anger shot through him. Just as she finished up and was leaving Wesker spoke in his cold monotone that would send the bogie man running to his mother.

"Miss Chambers…. it surely has been a while has it not."

It was more a statement than a question but he could see Rebecca jump at the sound of his voice.

"Cap…..Wesker you were conscious?"

"The entire time and I must really thank you for your concern for me but now you WILL release me or else."

"Wesker I don't think you're in any shape or form ready to go anywhere and as for your life you can thank Billy and Clair for your life."

"Redfield saved my life… (Insert evil laugh here)… you must be smoking to many herbs. Neither of the Redfields would voluntarily save my life, but humor me some more what am I alive for then because if they didn't need me I would already be dead. (Second evil laugh). Or am I wrong?"

With that Wesker knew that she couldn't say anymore that he had beaten her down with words. he had beaten her and she couldn't even reply to his truth.

"Wesker you really are a heartless Bastard and one day it's going to come back and bite you in the ass."

With that the young medic walked out the room leaving Wesker laying there chained down in the dimly lit room. And as he laid there he couldn't help but to think back to the mansion how he was so sure things would have worked to his advantage and yet here he was cursing the very same people who had ruined his plot. He thought over everything that had just happened and couldn't help but to think about what Rebecca said as she left and something in that struck him.

Chris paced back and forth he was furious, he tried his best not to march up the stairs and strangle the helpless Wesker although he deserved it more than anyone in the world. How could they bring that man to HIS house but worst of all the fact that it was HIS own sister's idea made matters far worse. He continued pacing back and forth not even noticing Rebecca coming down the stairs, he was stressed, furious and concerned and he couldn't handle it all at once. He wanted to scream, to kill Wesker, to beat him and cause him the pain he had caused Chris and all the innocents that died because of him.

"Chris calm down, I know what you're going through, but Clair knows what she is doing and it is a good idea we could end it all here and now."

"I know Becca but he betrayed us caused our fiends to die, I can't just let hi live while good people like Forest and Joseph died."

"Chris I know I was there he did try to kill me personally. He shot me if I hadn't been wearing my vest I doubt I would be standing here today."

Chris had forgotten about that he had too much on his mind; he was worried for his friends and his sister. He could tell having Wesker in his house was going to make everything much more complicated for them all. Somehow he knew that tonight was going to end badly, and before the thought even settled in his mind a crash from the back room echoed throughout the house.

Cliff hanger muhahahaha, anyways Read and Review I would do the same for you. If you want to see anyone make an appearance just say who. Thanks for reading. Nate


	6. Prisoner of Fate

Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed and a very special thanks to my friend Ken Wolfrom who typed this chapter up for me...just don'y expect to get paid soon. I'de also like to thank my favorite authors and friends for.....(getting repetivive now)

Clair rushed to the front room leaving her own in a state of disarray.

"what was THAT!?" She asked looking from her brother to Becca. Neither responded Chris opting to pull out his berretta 9mm and walking towards the back followed closely by Clair and Becca. Reaching the back room expecting a burglar ,or with their luck some umbrella monstrosity, they found Billy peacefully snoring on the floor. He had obviously fallen asleep in the chair next to him and fallen off. Snickers could be heard from all as Rebecca walked over to the sleeping man. Seeing as she couldn't wake him had her worried, as was Chris, even if he wouldn't stop laughing, Fearing the worst she went to go check on their mutual 'guest'.

She slipped out of the room making sure not to make a sound nor alert the others to her leaving. Making it to the stairs she thought it was all clear and took her first step on the stairs. It made a slight creak causing her to look back at the doorway, deciding it was fine and going for her second she made it up and to the dark room HE was being held (though if you asked her brother IT and MONSTER were better terms).

Closing the door behind her she turned to the only one in the room. "Redfield. Come to exact you vengeance." It was more statement then question like he was in control and not the prisoner. Deciding not to give him a response she turned on the light allowing him to see the room he was in. Claire watched his expression turn from one of neutrality to one of shock and abject horror. Seeing his face she couldn't help but giggle at his expense. Wesker glared at the giggling women causing her to slow to a snicker. she sat on a chair on the other side of Wesker. Wesker's gaze followed her as she settled into the chair almost startling her when he said " Why is the room Pink?" "And why are there so many stuffed animal?" asked Wesker with maybe a hint of disbelief and annoyance.

"What a matter Big Bad Wesker scared of the wittle bunnies?" Claire taunted

Wesker composed himself to do EVIL OVERLORD GLARE# 20. Claire looked on though entranced by his yellow slitted eyes like those of a cat. She couldn't look away even though she wanted to she couldn't, his soul was calling to her though his eyes. She could see the pain and remorse hidden deep behind his callous and carefully sculpted persona and just for a moment she truly felt empathy this man. A loud crack and thud was heard as the door was kicked in to show Chris standing there with a mixture of emotion on his face though confusion and anger stood out the most.

Wesker was the first to break their gaze instead looking to the larger threat and if truth be told the more annoying one. Claire was soon on her feet glaring at her brother while Wesker lazily looked around the room trying not to wince at the bright colors and feminine nature of it all.

"Claire what are you doing" was the first thing Chris said

"Chris don't worry about me I'm not a little girl, ya know"

"Have you forgotten what he's capa" was heard before a loud cracking noise was heard as Wesker broke out of one of his bonds.

"If I may interject on this family meeting I have two things to say. Fist that door wasn't locked and you didn't need to kick it and damage both the wall and door." Looking at the door, they saw it barely hanging on one hinge at an awkward angle and the wall had a nice knob shaped indention in it. Chris looked abashed as Wesker continued "Also I believe you may have company and I don't believe their girl scout with cookies and coco." Another crack was heard as he freed his other hand shocking Chris out of his stupor enough to bring his gun level with Wesker's heart.

"I wouldn't do that Redfield after all They're after me and I'd be a shame if they did something to your sister in frustration."

Wesker didn't pause as he freed himself from the rest of his bonds only to be stopped by a sharp pain in his heart. He clutched at his chest in pain at the wound that would have killed a lesser man or rather any "man". Thankfully, his superhuman healing abilities allowed him to only be in pain rather than dead though it was worse than he thought if he still felt pain twelve hours after the wound was inflicted. No matter though it was almost fully healed, passed through Wesker's head as he looked up at his nemesis whom still had the gun pointed at his temple. Knowing he couldn't defeat both Chris, His sister, anyone else in this house and the others mobilizing outside he had to do something he didn't like at all._ 'Still better than that Leon idiot Ada prattles on about'_


	7. Unsimple Situations

Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed and thanks for waiting patiently for this chapter…writer has lots of issues…on a side note I would like to say this, as I started this story before the release of RE 5 I will not be including the story line or characters of said game so please no comments thank you.

Quick note: If you enjoy this I suggest you read the story called The Next Chapter by Nikoliacullen great story. Now on to the story.

Wesker stumbled out of the bed into Chris toppling both men over. Chris was on his back while Wesker landed on top of the other mans chest their faces only inches apart. Both men stood up immediately neither looking at each other. Claire laughing caused both men to turn towards her and "blush" with fury. Claire stopped laughing quickly asking both men "Shouldn't we get Billy and Becca?" Chris nodded before leaving the room still "blushing" at the situation before. Wesker looked at Claire emotionless. "Would I be asking too much to get some weapons unless you wish to fight fully armed commandos with your fist and some fluffy teddy bears of doom." Claire smirked and left as the three other members came through the "door". Billy was the first to speak. "What exactly is going on? And how did they find us?"

"Well my guess would be after you "captured" me they had an agent nearby who followed you to this location and have been reading for an assault on you for a while now."

No one said anything unbelieving that they had brought this upon them self by saving this murderess bastard. Chris expression was that of pure hate and discomfort at his rival, the simple fact that he has killed many of his friends was bad enough but now he was endangering not only his friends but his only family but the worst thing of all was that they would have to work with him to get out of this alive and that thought was beyond any rage Chris had thought he was capable of.

Claire entered the silent room, Billy and Becca where standing at the ready to jump in if Chris, whose face was a livid shade of red, decided to attack the pale and cold staring Wesker. Then to everyone's surprise six words came out of Chris mouth. "What do we need to do?" Wesker first turned to Claire "Destitute the weapons…or start giving people teddy bears your choice," Then turned to Chris and Billy "you two will accompany me down stairs where we will attempt to hold them off while Miss Chambers and Redfield will fire from the second story. This room will be where we meet if we get over whelmed." he finished as he reached out to Claire for the only gun left unaccounted for. Claire felt a strange irony at the idea of giving the person who tried to kill her a gun but this wasn't just any gun it was an .357 Colt Python magnum. Claire could see Wesker smile as he picked up the very deadly weapon. "Get ready they are coming" he said coolly.

Ok I'm going to end it now because originally chapters 6, 7 and 8 where all one LONG chapter but I can't stand to type that much altogether besides I need time to think about chapter 9 XP. Anyways R/R more I get the faster I'm inspired to write the next chapter. Or you could all just send me a dollar that's works great for me. XP


	8. Priest & The Ice Queen

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for my character Aya and Eli who will be making their appearance in this chapter.

Special thanks to Moonbeam for reviewing and to my very beautiful dear for just being you. ENJOY!

Wesker fired three shots out the window dropping back into cover to reload as Chris and Claire fired out and the 20 man group of commandos. Wesker had figured they would split into two firing teams and split the 5 man group inside the house into two small teams to stop them from surrounding the enclosed house. With himself Claire and Chris up stairs firing down and Billy and Rebecca on the first floor picking off anyone who came to close Wesker had little doubt that they had efficiently stopped the commandos from cutting off any possible escape routes. Wesker stood firing out the window with the large handgun catching a commando in the head the powerful round punching through the thin metal helmet. So far as Wesker could count they had either killed or wounded seven, but even with the advantage of multiple firing points the commando's had the advantage of automatic fire, ammo and numbers. Wesker knew they would need to evacuate soon or die trying. Dropping down to reload again he turned to Claire "Claire get Mr. Ceon and Ms. Chambers and fall back to 'the room'."

Clair turned and ran out the room down the hall passing "the room" as Wesker so cleverly called it and raced down the stairs. "Billy, Becca common time to go. Hey hurry up." She called at the bottom of the stairs firing at a nearby commando who strayed too close to the window and paid for it as he screamed out in pain. Waiting for a few more moments and Billy and Becca started up the stairs she followed and walked through the broken doorway at the back of the hall. "Now that we are all back together I suggest we leave immediately" started Wesker about to say more before Chris cut him off. "And how exactly do you expect us to leave with the only exit blocked?" Wesker smiled his eyes glimmering with humor as his nemesis was forced to listen once more to him, but as much as Wesker wanted to exploit his power over his rival he knew that they didn't have much time. Instead he simply lifted his gun firing at a nearby window at the back of the room "does that answer your question. We won't have long to get as far away as possible so start going every moment wasted is more likely someone is going to die. if you would."

Billy hesitated for a moment before walking to the window looking back at Chris and the two women and dropped out of the second story. Chris now standing next to the shattered window beckoned to Becca and Claire to follow Billy. As Claire dropped out of the window a loud bang echoed through the now bullet ridden house and footsteps could be heard stomping as the commandos had final entered. Wesker motioned for Chris to go fast and less than a second after Chris had jumped from the overly pink room Wesker was on his heels both men hitting the ground and rolling into a run. About Fifty feet ahead of them they could see the shapes of Billy and the two women running. Both men ran faster trying to catch up to the other three members of their group.

After running another ninety feet the men caught up to the others. Just as Claire thought they would get away a hail of bullets started pelting the ground at their feets. Without thinking Claire dived to the right as more bullets began to hit the ground. Claire continued to run barely aware that she had been separated from her brother and friends. She pushed herself to run faster trying to escape the hail of bullets that hit all around her, and just as she could see her escape a pain shot through her leg and the ground seemed to come up to meet her. She was wounded a bullet had clipped her leg causing her to lose balance. As she laid there trying to focus her gaze she felt a warm liquid on her cheek and as thin stream of blood slowly made its way toward the ground. As her vision began to fade a lone figure came into view deep crimson eyes staring back at her, and then the world disappeared into the darkness.

Eli looked out over the flat land where the group had escaped and smiled things were going to plan so far. Behind him he could hear two of the others talking "God 'Ice Queen' is going to have our head for letting them escape." He turned and started to walk out of the room as another member came in. "Hey 'Priest' did you hear about 'Doc' a bullet to the brain" Eli turned to the younger member answering to his nick name, and he was glad that he was wearing a helmet at that moment as the news of his old friend struck a nerve. The four members of the commando squad sat in silence, each thinking about their respective conversation. Finally the silence was broken by a soft and cold voice over their headsets, "All members are to return to evac zone." One of the members in the room sighed and walked out the room muttering something about the "Ice Queen".

The remaining commandos had reached the evac zone after about twenty minutes of driving. Eli waited alone for their evac the rest of the commandos had all bunched together and where talking about the failure and who had died. Of the original twenty in the squad little more than half had survived. He on the other hand was not worried about such thing not now he had more important things on his mind. In the distance a chopper could be heard and slowly it grew loader until in landed nearby. Once it touched down the doors flew open and a single woman was in the back her fiery red hair and piercing hazel-green eyes stopped each of the commandos' hearts not one of them daring to say anything. Eli stood up and walked over to the woman. "Eli where is James?" Eli took off his helmet letting his grey hair fall over his face "He's dead."

"I see and as for the plan?"

Eli smiled "It is done." He could see a smile appear on her face and her voice was like a sweet song to him "very good Eli". In the back one of the others could be heard asking "plan what plan. I thought we were to kill the traitor and the resistance group?"

Aya the "Ice Queen" had earned her name by being ruthless, cold and calculated and now was no exception. She looked out at the group of beaten up commandos less has survived that she had originally thought. Finally she spoke to the group "get in the chopper now or else I'll have you shot." Quickly the group made their way to the chopper and once the last member passed Eli and Aya, Eli's gun blazed to life, butchering the unsuspecting victims. She smiled this was all part of her plan and no one would stop her now. "Good work Eli, now let's go and see if we can find our escapee." Eli nodded his eyes catching her ice cold eyes for a moment before she walked past him. He smiled she really was the "Ice Queen" and he would follow her to the ends of the Earth.

Ok that is the end of chapter 8 Woot hope it was everything you expected, as for Aya and Eli I will eventually be writing a story that explains how they got involved but until then R/R even negativity helps in some occasions.


	9. Food? for Thought?

First of all I'd like to say I do not own Resident evil or anything else in this story. Secondly I would like to extend a personal thank you to all those who have stayed with me through the long time it has taken me to write this chapter I honestly hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I had writing it.

Wesker couldn't help but laugh this was too much for him to believe, here he was with his enemy's wounded little sister in stolen truck a local motel parking lot. After he regained his composer he climbed out of the truck making his way to the front office. As he opened the door the clerk nearly jumped at the sudden movement of life in the otherwise lifeless room.

"How may I help you sir?" the younger woman said her eyes slightly glazed over from exhaustion and boredom. Wesker flashed a quick smile leaning on the counter, the young woman blushing a little as he did so, "I would like a room for two if it's not too much trouble for you dear."

The woman blushed more her cheeks turning a pinkish red, plainly embarrassed, "oh it's no trouble" she said before handing him a key and smiling at him. Wesker flashed another smile taking the key "thank you dear" he said before he turned and walked out. He opened the door to the truck and pulled Claire out carrying her to the room, laying her on the bed before sitting in a chair on the other side of the room his chest stinging him. After about half an hour Claire stirred in her sleep a tiny moan escaping her lips her eyes opening slowly, her head spinning with each blink. Slowly she tried to sit up her head spinning faster as she did so, until she finally sat up right. Looking around the room she finally noticed Wesker sitting in the chair starring back at her unmoving their eyes locking before he said anything "welcome back to the land of the living you have been out for quite some time. Although it seem you haven't taken any permanent damage."

"Where are we and how did we get here….where's Chris and the others?" Her voice sounding a bit panicked as she realized it was just them two. Wesker tilted his head slightly a tiny smile playing his face, "don't worry they're safe although I am unaware about their whereabouts although I imagine your dear brother is going crazy knowing that you are with me. As for your other questions we are currently at a motel, since my house is burnt down, and of course since you were unable to move under your own power I had to save you yet again." Claire stared at the man she knew was her enemy and yet he had saved her a second time within the last few days she couldn't help but feel a little grateful even to this murderous bastard "thank you" the words feeling somehow alien to her and yet somehow perfect. Claire dropped her gaze from him feeling strangely defeated, she knew that she owed Wesker her life but she couldn't understand why he had saved her.

Jill wanted to scream at Chris who was trying to grab the nearest weapon and go searching for Claire in the early hours of the morning nonetheless. "Would you just calm down I understand you're worried but think about it, you want to search for Wesker who has avoided us for the last 7 years, not to mention the highly trained commando force we just barely managed to escape from. You really think Wesker will be easy to find?" Chris stopped his head hung in shame "I know but I can't just sit and do nothing while I know Claire is with that monster, god knows what kind of experiments he's putting her through. She's my only family I have left I can't…I won't let anything happen to her."

Jill sighed she understood how he felt in a way, Claire was her friend after all, and she didn't like the idea of Wesker having Claire anymore than Chris did. She wished that there was some way that they could know if Claire was ok or not. Becca walked into the room holding two bowls setting them down on the table nearest to Jill and Chris "Here's something to eat if you guys are hungry I know it's not much but it's all I have at the moment." Becca smiled at the two. Jill smiled back "Thank you Becca. You sure it's ok that we stay here?" "Its fine Jill I know it's small but at least we'll be able to hide here for a while." Jill smiled again luckily Becca's apartment wasn't listed in her name she had instead used an alias so there was no way somebody who didn't know her would ever find them. Chris picked up the bowl smelling the contents before nearly gagging, "Did Billy cook this? Cause it smells horrible and it looks like someone puked and put it on the fire." Jill smacked Chris on the head trying her best to mimic Wesker's Super Secret Evil Glare of Doom as Billy called in from the other room, "Hey you got a problem with my cooking you can make your own damn slop Mr. Steak and Lobster." Becca laughed at the poor abused Chris, Chris glared at her Jill still glaring at him in turn. Jill smiled a little glad that Chris seem to relax a little or was at least momentarily distracted by the "cooking" of Billy, "Hey Billy this safe to eat or do we use it as an anti-B.O.W. weapon?" Becca smiled, "I duno Jill might turn you into a zombie if you do." Bill walked into the room a tiny smile playing on his face as he looked at Becca "Et to Becca" Chris laughed sitting down, he was still worried about Claire but knew she was strong and could take care of herself, he hoped she would be able to find them soon though.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter not much happening in it but I will begin working on the next chapter as soon as possible and try to get more in it. Thank you for bearing with my long update time please R&R it helps.


	10. Old foes, New plans

Disclaimer: I own nothing…nada… zilch…. So please don't sue me

I'm sorry it's taken me nearly half a year to post due to complications with such and such but I'm back for at least a little while. I would like to say that I may re-type a few chapter's that I feel didn't come out the way I wanted or had certain plot essentials mistakenly left out. Now on to the Chapter.

Claire raised her gun checking the corner something was extremely wrong. The large lab was a maze of tunnels and halls leading in every direction. After clearing the next three halls she found herself at a set of stairs. 'Finally. Maybe they lead out of here, but with my luck there's probably a mutated super chicken or something blocking the exit.' Her leg still a little stiff from the wound she had taken almost a week ago, the pain was dulled by her racing adrenaline. She wondered not for the first time where Wesker was and how they had managed to get into such a situation. 'maybe he brought me her to test a new weapon or to torture me', but as soon as the thought crossed her mind she threw it out, Wesker may be a cold hearted bastard but he would never do things in such a roundabout way like this, he preferred to look into the face of the one he was torturing if not for the simple fact that he like the power of control. 'So if Wesker isn't responsible for me being here then who is and why haven't I seen anyone while I'm taking a casual stroll through...where ever the fuck I am.' She sighed inwardly trying not to think too much about her brother and friends and how they would be frantically searching heaven and hell for her, 'And if you don't get your ass in gear they may have to search the obituaries to find you.' Slowly he clambered up the tiny stairwell only to come across a door that led into another brightly lit hall, 'so little mouse where is the cheese' the joke not making her feel any better but somehow making things a little more unrealistic. 'Because that's what I need now is to feel like I stepped out of a nightmare and into a comatosed night terror' sighing again at her own metal thoughts she continued down the long hall passing several locked doors and a few doors that led into broom closets or empty rooms. She looked down at the gun she had found in one of the rooms that she had searched when waking, a browning 9mm with a full clip 17 bullets in all and wondered if she should look for more rounds just in case. 'Ya and while you're at it you can try to find a strawberry Sunday and maybe a pizza with no olives on it too, and let's not forget Chris and everyone with bursting out of a large cake yelling "surprise" with great big stuffed teddy bears and confetti' she mentally kicked herself trying to focus on just getting out of where ever she was. After what seemed like forever she crossed a small split in the hall, 'left right or back…to bad I don't have a stick, well lets go to the left nothing seems to go my way anyways' she started moving down the new hall turning a corner after a few dozen feet. Once again she found herself in a seamlessly endless hallway with a few doors every couple dozen yards between the white washed walls. 'What the fuck' it felt like she had just stepped into an alien dimension, 'welcome to the twilight zone, episode the hall of eternity' then joke lost in her head as she took in the unbelievably large complex she was in, 'this place must be as big as three football fields' again she began to walk down the eerily empty hall checking rooms as she passed.

The monitor flickered as the view changed to follow the hopelessly lost woman, the light fading in the dimly lit room. Smiling, the silent observer wondered to himself how long this little game would keep her busy and when, if, she did manage to find the escape all by herself would she want to take it. The monitor flickered again showing an image of the blond man chained to a large wooden slab over a pit of the newly developed MA10's and a few of the older models of the "hunter" classed B.. Not that it really matter what was in the pit, the chains where designed to withhold a Tyrant and although as powerful as the blond man was he was in no position to break out of his shackles. Without turning one of the other men spoke, "Dr. Anders request a status update, sir." Silently his grin began to grow; Dr. Anders was a brilliant bio-chemist, 'hell probably the most brilliant that the remnants of Umbrella had left', but didn't follow procedures very well and was impatient when it came to others. "Tell the good doctor that the test subjects will be released soon and a full report will be filed when all is done." He knew that the Dr. wouldn't particularly like the answer but would accept it all the same. Letting his smile fade lightly he began the sequence to release a few of the B. that were kept in captivity, 'and let the show begin' his big smile playing on his face as the light from the monitor flickered across his face.

Jill began to move through the small motel room looking for signs of where Wesker and Claire could be, hoping for the love of god that Claire was ok. 'She's tough and can take care of herself, but if Wesker so much as lays a finger on her I'll personally dismember him bit by bit starting with his fingers and pull out his hair one at a time.' It was lucky that she had gotten the call from a friend who thought she has recognized Claire and Wesker 'a 'blond guy' as she put it' being taken out of the motel room and hurried into trucks by armed men. She studied the room looking for signs of a struggle or anything that might indicate foul play but nothing, 'well if it had been the people who had attacked the house then I doubt Wesker would have left much standing in the room or outside.' Her mind flashing back to the images of the two story house she, Chris and Claire shared, the tatter's walls pelleted with thousands of bullet holes and windows and doors shattered. Again her life had been flung through the air just as it was starting to "normalize", 'not sure how normal my life could ever be after Umbrella', and she had to agree with Chris that Wesker had been the cause of it all. "Imagine that Wesker turning my life upside done, not like that's never happened before." She Whispered to herself her sarcasm lost in the tiny room. After a few more moments of searching she began to give up when a voice came from the door, "They're no longer here, however I know where they were taken," Jill turned her hand falling to the berretta to find an Asian woman in a bright red dress standing in the door frame. "I can help you find them but I'm afraid that the two of us won't be any use to them I suggest that you call your friends and tell them to bring guns, lots of them." The woman continued, Jill relaxing slightly but cautious of the mystery woman, "and how do I know I can trust you, and how do you know who I am?" the woman smiled taking a few steps into the room before answering, "Ada Wong, and the reason I know who you are is because I've had dealing with one of your….associates, Leon Kennedy." Jill recognized the name right away, she worked for Wesker, "and to as why you should trust me is because Umbrella ….well what's left of them anyways, has your friend as well as my boss." Jill mind raced trying to comprehend what she had just heard, 'Umbrella, no it can't be they were shut down, but then why do I feel like she's telling me the truth and why come to me…'

Well I decided to end her for now I hope you all enjoyed it and please don't forget to review it really does help and gives me more motivation to write.


	11. Evil Mr Fuzzy & Company

Disclaimer:I do not own anything...unfortunately

Jill checked her weapon again, around her she could tell the others were doing the same. She looked around at the others Chris caught her eye and gave her a weak smile, Rebecca looked pale but was trying her best not to show how frighten she was, the woman Ada was calm and collected acting as casually going to see and old friend, Billy also showed an unnatural calm although a bit more unfocused. With one final look around, they all knew that little more could be done; they each had their gear ready and they had to move fast. Jill hoped Claire was safe, 'if so much as hair on her is missing I will personally find all the fuckers responsible and subject them to the hell of their own making'.

Claire continued in what seems like a pointless endeavor to find a way out, how many doors had she tried, and how many had been barren rooms. She had no idea how long she had been searching but it felt like hours, slowly she sank against one of the walls deciding to take a quick break as her stiff leg made it difficult to move around. After a few minutes she decided that she didn't want to be here for any longer than she had to be, 'wouldn't want my mystery host to send the welcoming party'. Slowly she made her way back in to the "never ending corridor" the gun at the ready. Steadily she made her way down the corridor stopping every few doors to check the contents of the room, all of which were empty. Yet she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her, and she really didn't like the thought of that at all 'like some damn horror movie'.

"Sir…uh um…Dr. Anders request a status report…" the nervous lab technician stuttered, as the screen flickered once more to follow the progress of the woman. So far the observer had found nothing of any great interest in her physical or mental capabilities, and not for the first time since this little game began wondered why Wesker had kept her in his presence, surely they could not be family and he highly doubted Wesker would bother with (or need) such a trivial thing as companionship. Yet here she was walking in the shifting hall, a quite ingenious design, each room was on a separate plate that would shift around creating the illusion of an endless hallway. "Tell the good Doctor, that the female will soon begin the next stage."

The lab tec mumbled his acknowledgement before running of to make his report to . The man wondered how well this female would survive against the newest B. , he speculated that she would last for a few moments but between her already injured leg, lack of direction and a feasible means to defend herself, her chance of surviving was slim. He began typing at the nearest console within a few moments a prompt appeared on the screen alerting him that the second phase of the test will begin in 30seconds. He smiled and sat back, the show was going to start soon and he was ecstatic at the chance to witness the newest B. in all their glory.

Claire had continued down the hall but stopped when she suddenly heard a slamming sound, like something large was ramming a door nearby. On instinct she raised the gun in the direction of the sound and began to move away. She had not gone more than 30ft when the slamming sound became a crunching as a door gave a great cry as it gave away. Where the door had once stood now stood three creatures each as big as a leopard, where the fur should be instead black scales glimmered in the light, the front legs ended in three claws each about 5inches in length, its tail studded with thorn sized spikes, but the most horrifying trait of the creatures where the eyes, where the eyes should be instead black empty holes stared back. 'What in the name God are those fucking things!'

Claire wasted no time a fired three quick rounds at the nearest one, about 70ft away, but the bullets just ricocheted of the scaly hide of the unnatural creature. If the creature felt anything from the bullets it didn't show, all three began to move slowly towards Claire. 'Why can't it be easy for once, I mean they don't seem to be vegetarians, but would that be a welcome change for once.' She turned and started to run not sure where she was running, but she knew if she didn't get a move on she wouldn't last very long against those monsters.

Wesker was more that annoyed with his current situation, even if he could break his bonds, which had been designed to keep a monster of true raw power bound, he would still have to fight the hunters in the pit below, and that was something he would like to avoid if possible. He was vaguely aware of a distant crunching sound followed by three shots from a small fire arm. His brain raced trying to find a way out of his current predicament, but even with his stupid insane strength he could not break free, 'only one subject has ever broken free from these bonds, the perfect B.O.W. to be created, even he the mighty Wesker dared not fuck with, Chuck Norris'.

After a few moments of silence he heard a few more rounds fired from the same direction but closer, the he heard something that made him gasp in realization, Claire swearing loudly, saying something about vegetarian chicken B.O.W.s, but for the first time his mind wondered to the young woman, he had completely forgotten they had indeed been captured together and felt relief knowing she was still alive. Then the thought struck him 'why do I care if a lesser being dies, especially a Redfield' as his fury began to rise 'I will not allow myself to be stopped again.'

Jill slammed on the door hard crashing into a long hall as she heard swearing from a familiar voice, she looked up to see Wesker chained down to a large slab over a pit of B. .

"Wesker!?" Jill cried in surprise.

Wesker turned his head as far as he could "Ah Miss Valentine I would say that your presence here is something of a pleasant surprise. Would I be correct in assuming Redfield is also roaming about?"

Little sooner than Wesker had spoken his name Chris appeared a look of pure hatred on his face. He looked down at the pit and back up to Wesker a smirk crossing his face. "Feeding the monster to the monsters how poetic. Where is my sister?"

The door on the other end of the room flew open and Claire came crashing though slamming the door shut behind her as something heavy slammed into it. "Claire" Chris and Jill yelled. Claire looked at the situation in front of her trying to grasp what the fuck was going on. Wesker was chained and suspended over a pit that split the room in two, on the other side of the pit Chris and Jill looked at Claire, and in the pit multiple large frog-men like B. . Then Claire felt the sudden jolt of the door behind her and remembered she had more company on the other side of the door she just came through.

"Chris is there a way across hurry I'm not sure how long this door will last!"

The man smiled, this was most un-expected it seems as though the girl had managed not only to defy his prediction of a quick death, but as it would seem somehow found the exit and on top of that intruders had somehow found their way to her as well, not that it mattered. As long a Wesker hung over the pit there was no way to cross and the only way to lower him was in his reach, "I have the power to set you free but you shall never leave this facility-" he was cut off by a loud deafening crack and was faintly aware of a warm liquid running down his neck. He turned his head slightly, the effort shot pain down his neck and saw a woman standing next to him gun outstretched. He tried to get up falling over as he choked on his own blood.

Ada looked over the console tapping a few buttons before the screen showed the desired effect, Wesker's chains released him and dropped him next to Claire. However as soon as he landed the door gave away pushing Claire to the edge of the pit as the three monstrous creatures barged in the first sprang at Wesker, who caught the beast and struggled with it for a moment before kicking it back to door. Another jumped at the man, who barely managed to keep from getting impaled. The third leapt at Claire who was defenseless, but met a hail of bullets from across the room, although appearing to do no damage against the hide of the creature it was knocked back by the sheer force and number of bullets pouring into it. Ada fumbled with the controls, finally getting frustrated enough to hit the damn thing. The screen revealed that a small extendable bridge was slowly closing the gap between the two sides. 'Who says women can't use computers' as she turned to walk out she noticed the man on the floor, he had bled out but something about him just wasn't right. 'Whatever just get Wesker and go.' With that she turned and left.

Wesker saw the bridge begin to expand at a extremely sluggish pace, and whatever these beast where he could not hold them off by himself much longer, Claire who was defenseless against these creatures did her best to avoid them as they lunged at her and Wesker, Chris and Jill had ceased fire due to having spent most of their little ammo and they would now risk hitting Claire. Wesker knew that they would not survive if they didn't do something fast, then it hit him, after avoiding the next leap at him he sprinted towards Claire grabbing hold of her and pushing himself to the edge of the pit… "I hope your not-" Claire was cut off as he jumped the gap over the pit to the sluggish bridge. He landed safely on the other side Claire in tow, who looked at him, "Don't ever do that again…you gota be shitting me!" wesker turned to see the first of the three beast leap across the gap its hind legs falling a little short but managing to pull its self-up, the other two however had not made the jump and landed into the pit which instantly turned into a series of roars and crys as the B. began tearing each other apart. The last beast pounced at Wesker who dropped Claire and caught the beast front claws, but the barbed tail swung around catching Wesker in the side.

Claire turned to see Wesker fall over as the beast tore out its tail from his side. She got up and kicked the abomination in the abdomen as hard as she could manage but lost balance and ended up grazing the beast and Wesker to boot. "Do try and kick me some more, I'm not busy or anything." Wesker breathe at her. The beast tail swung around again this time Wesker had managed to avoid it. Claire picked herself back up and kicked once more this time catching the beast in the head knocking it off balance enough that Wesker tossed it over the edge where it joined it's fellows in the battle down below. "Ok if you have had your fun then I suggest we leave quickly." Ada appeared, Rebecca and Billy following closely behind looking like crap, behind Chris and Jill who was pulling Claire towards them. "What happened to you two?" Claire gave a glace towards Becca and Billy

Becca gave an embarrassed smile, but Billy answered "Some lab technicians decided to unleash Demon hamsters on us, the damn things where the most viscous, but damn lovable things you'll ever seen."

Everyone but Wesker and Ada laughed for a moment before they were reminded that they needed to leave enemy territory before anything else (or something) could stop them.

OK I think I'll end here for now I hope you enjoyed this, and I know it's been a long time coming but hopefully I'll be updating a little sooner. Anyways let me know what you think, and what you would like to see, who knows it may be added in.


End file.
